Endoscopes (including colonoscopes) are known which have an insertion tube which is insertable within a patient. The insertion tube has an articulatable distal end portion controlled by wires running from the distal end portion to control knobs on the handle of the endoscope. A wide angle video camera in the distal end of the insertion tube permits medical observation. A medical snare assembly is part of a known endoscopic system. A medical snare assembly is known which includes a stainless-steel wire having a lengthwise translatable first end and having a second end which is fixedly attached to the wire after forming a distal-loop medical snare. Another medical snare assembly is known which includes a stainless-steel wire having a lengthwise translatable first end and having a second end which is fixedly attached to a handpiece after forming a distal-loop medical snare. The wire including the distal-loop medical snare is insertable into a working channel of the insertion tube of the endoscope, and the first end is lengthwise translated to extend the medical snare from the distal end portion of the endoscope insertion tube. Then, in one example, the medical snare is used to provide medical treatment by energizing the wire with energy from a radio-frequency generator. Known distal-loop medical snares come in a variety of fixed treatment shapes with a particular treatment shape chosen for a particular application.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instruments having a medical snare.